


How They Grow

by mumblingmaria



Series: Growth Over Time [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: While cleaning up from Pryce's attack on their base and getting ready for their next move, Kallus reflects on what Ezra has brought to the Rebellion.





	How They Grow

**Author's Note:**

> So I had gotten a second prompt on tumblr after that first one a month ago to write a continuation of [A Chance to Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689018), but in Kallus' POV. I finally got around to writing it. I needed to know how the finale would go for me to write what I wanted to do. I like what I came up with. Hope you guys like this.

The giant wolves were not something he had expected to see. 

Kallus finished cuffing the final stormtrooper, roughly pulling them to their feet. With a shove, he led them to the rest of the cuffed troopers. Zeb, as well as a few other rebels, was standing next to the group, smiling. 

“Last one,” Kallus said. Zeb nodded and pushed them to stand with the rest. 

“It’s nice seeing them rounded up like this,” Zeb said. He put his hands on his hips. “A taste of their own medicine.”

Nodding, Kallus looked out around their base. Losing the crawler was a blow, though Bridger seemed entire unbothered by it. In fact, Bridger was a lot calmer than the last time they had seen each other. Back on Yavin IV, he was still too eager to partake in everything happen. But now…

“You guys finished yet?” a voice called. Kallus and Zeb turned and found Bridger coming up to them. 

“Yeah, we’ve actually been working here,” Zeb answered. He punched playfully at Bridger’s shoulder. “What have you been doing?”

“Thanking my friends,” he said, gesturing off behind him. There were three of the wolves, watching the base cleaning up from the fight. “They did all the hard work.”

Zeb rolled his eyes before walking off. Kallus looked over their prisoners, wondering briefly what the plan for them was, and then made to follow after Zeb.

“Hey, Kallus,” Bridger said. He stepped forward, slightly cutting off the path Kallus was going to take. He rubbed the back of his head, staring off just past him.

“Bridger?”

“Thank you. For coming back to Lothal,” he said. He looked up at him. His face had changed, even in the months since Atollon. The young boy that Kallus had met, captured, four years ago on this planet had turned into a man. A leader, one he was more than glad to follow. “It means a lot.”

“Ezra, I didn’t come back to Lothal to be—”

“To be thanked, yeah, I know,” he said, cutting him off. With a smirk, Ezra turned away and offered a salute. “Just accept it.”

Kallus stood there for a moment after Ezra walked away before shaking his head. He smiled and headed off to the where the _Ghost_ had touched down.

In all his time serving the Empire, Kallus had felt an emptiness. He had believed that his purpose would appear one day, that would make every ruthless act he committed make sense finally. But after meeting Ezra, and the rest of the rebels in the crew, it started to slowly become clear there was an inherent emptiness to the Empire. 

Kallus could remember when they had capture Kanan and witnessing that man’s resolve to not betray his family. At the time, Kallus had thought that the man was merely just ignorant. Now he knew better. The Jedi, they weren’t heroes because they could fight. They brought hope to the galaxy. They would lay down their lives in order to save that hope. They were the promise that the universe could be healed despite how much the darkness in it tried to destroy the light. 

He hadn’t known on the day that Kanan Jarrus pulled his lightsaber out on Kessel that hope had been brought back into his life.

Today, he was ready to follow Ezra and help give that hope back to Lothal, and then to the rest of the galaxy. No matter the cost.


End file.
